Goliathen
by StardragonElementalist
Summary: <html><head></head>Meet Colette and Klaus Goliathen. Colette is an optimistic yet strange, 15-year old girl who loves art. Klaus is a mild-mannered yet dense, 17-year boy who loves to cook. Both suffer from misanthropy, but are slowly getting used to people. They have traveled the world and did lots of dangerous things. The last fact about them is that they are childhood friends w/ Ema.</html>
1. Character List

**This is two of my OCs. The rest would be revealed later. By 'later', I mean late near the end of the story.**

* * *

><p>Colette Goliathen<p>

Appearance: She has curly, brown hair with multi-colored streaks tied in pigtails by blue and orange ribbons. She has amber eyes and fair skin. She usually wears a yellow cardigan over a white tank top, a violet ruffled skirt with red leggings that have green polka dots underneath and orange sneakers. She also wears multi-colored socks and has a multi-colored bracelet around her right arm.

Description: Colette is an optimistic, 15-year old girl who loves art. She has various creations found in some places in the world. She is somewhat crazy and usually destroys many things (e.g. breaks down someone's door if they didn't answer). She suffers from misanthropy and does dangerous things with her cousin. She and her cousin, Klaus, are childhood friends with Ema. She doesn't go to school but knows some knowledge that she learned while traveling. She and Klaus like to break the fourth wall.

Klaus Goliathen

Appearance: He has neck-length; blue hair tied in a very short ponytail and has light green highlights. He has slightly tanned skin and heterochromic indigo and crimson eyes. He usually wears a blue blazer with a tangerine shirt underneath, black pants with lots of pockets held by a brown belt with a gold dragon buckle and wears cerulean sneakers. He also wears white socks with red stripes and has a green bandanna that he uses as a scarf. There is also a midnight blue beret on top of his head.

Description: Klaus is a mild-mannered yet dense, 17-year boy who loves to cook. He can make any kind of food that he learned while traveling. He is usually stares at things that seem interesting to him. He loves food that he mostly loves eating them than making them. Yet he eats anything even if they aren't food. He can make new kinds of food that are different from the regular ones. He also suffers from misanthropy and is the one who tests the dangerous thing he and his cousin do. He and his cousin, Colette, are childhood friends with Ema. He also doesn't go to school and loses his sanity while in crowds of people. He and Colette like to break the fourth wall.

* * *

><p><strong>These two will break the fourth wall at the start of each chapter. But I will stop them from entering.<strong>

**(But would later fail.)**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	2. Misanthropic Childhood Friends

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT. ONLY MY CRAZY OCs.**

* * *

><p>At the Sunshine Residence...<p>

Ema was helping Ukyo with dinner. The only ones who were home at the moment were Wataru, Masaomi, Tsubaki, Azusa, Iori, Kaname, Yusuke and Subaru. Once dinner was done, Ema called everyone and they had dinner.

After dinner...

(A/N:Sorry, I couldn't think of anything interesting until those 'two' come in.)

Everyone gathered in the living room, doing their own stuff.

"Ema-chan~" the white-haired seiyuu called, "You've got a package." He was carrying a medium sized white box and headed over to the living room. Ema took the box from his hands and set it down on the table.

As she observed the box, she noticed three stickers on top. There was a rainbow sticker, a chocolate cake sticker and a pink monarch butterfly sticker. Juli jumped onto her shoulder, "What's that, Chii?" the gray squirrel asked. Ema shrugged and opened the package.

In the box were various foreign items that looked as if they were from another country, "Wow! Onee-chan has so many gifts!" Wataru exclaimed. This got the other brothers attention and gathered around the box. Ema brought out the items from an Egyptian headdress to a miniature Eiffel Tower.

"How are there so many things in such a regular sized box?" Yusuke questioned. He was wearing a Lakers cap and holding a paddle ball, trying to hit the ball as many times as he can.

"It certainly is strange since Imouto-chan can carry it without that much effort." Kaname added. He was examining a gold scepter with a blue orb on top.

"Maybe its magic!" Wataru exclaimed. He was playing with a giant stuffed toy squirrel that looked like Juli.

Masaomi ruffled his hair, "Maybe." he said. He and Ukyo were organizing the items to help Ema.

Azusa had a thought, "But who would send Ema this many gifts?" Few of the brothers thought about who would send Ema this package. "Is it from Hinata-san?" Iori guessed. "I don't think he would find a box to hold all these gifts." Ukyo remarked. The brothers continued the guessing game until they heard Wataru's suggestion. "Maybe Onee-chan has a secret admirer." the youngest thought out loud.

Silence ensued until Tsubaki and Yusuke broke it, "Ehhhhh!?" Before questions could be asked, Iori stopped them, "Or it might be from a friend of Ema."

What Iori said made Ema remember the stickers.

_A small, feminine voice told her, 'If you get a letter or package that has no name of the sender or the address, then it's from us.' Another voice but more boyish added, 'It usually would have stickers instead so that you would know easily.'_

While Ema was in thought, Subaru found an orange album with blue stripes in the box, "There's an album in the box." Ema snapped out of her trance and looked inside. She brought it out, opened it and found a message on the first page. She read it out loud:

_'Dear Ema,_

_If you're reading this, that means we have passed on.'_

Before the brothers could gasp, Ema held her hand up, "There's more."

_'Just Kidding!' _

The brothers let out a sigh of relief.

_'Ema. We, as the awesome childhood friends we are, promised you that we'd give you souvenirs from the awesome places we visited and we did. Also, we made this album in our spare time and the lots of pictures we had in our childhood. We were gonna give this album on your birthday but we were going to leave before it came. So we made sure to send this with the souvenirs. But we sent it to you late cause we got in trouble a lot and kept running from those mean people. There are also some videos. They're in the box!'_

Ema only found three disks in the box and tried to find more. Yet the box was empty already. She went towards the DVD player, readied the television and inserted the first disk titled, 'Day 1'. She went back to the couch where her brothers also waited for it to start.

Video One starts:

Silence. Only part of the room the camera was facing can be seen. That is until a werewolf appeared out of nowhere. Then it got hit by a foam bat held by an 8-year old girl, "Bad Klaus! What did I tell you about this?!" A girl with brown hair that had various multi-colored streaks scolded.

"Ema wouldn't get scared of this." The werewolf head was removed from the person's head. It was replaced by a boy with blue hair with a light green highlights.

"Yeah! But you'll scare Juli!"

"Juli?" Ema remarked. She looked back on her shoulder to see the gray squirrel was gone. She heard something shaking from under the table. Ema looked under the table to see the family pet shaking from the scare earlier.

Back to the video:

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Go stand in the corner! The! Corner!" Klaus pouted and went to the corner.

"Hey Ema!

"Hey Ema!" Klaus' head appeared on the screen.

"I told you to stay in the corner!"

"I am in the corner! You didn't say I couldn't do anything else, Colette!"

"I hate it when you find loopholes in my plans..." Colette pouted.

Static covered the screen, meaning the video was over.

Most-by that, I mean all- of them sweatdropped at the video. "Shall we continue with the rest?" Masaomi asked. No one answered, speechless about Ema's friends' weirdness. He took out the first and inserted the second that said, 'Days after Day 1'. It started to play.

Colette appeared on the screen and looks 4 years older.

"Hey Ema! Sorry we haven't made the 2nd video yet cause we keep on losing them through the adventures we had. This is our tenth camera."

"And I'm so sorry that you know these psychos!" A man wrapped in bandages, lying on a hospital bed, exclaimed.

"That's Bobby. He and Klaus jumped into a volcano!"

"He jumped! He just dragged me along with him! I'm glad I still alive!"

"Woohoo!" A bandaged Klaus cheered.

Static covered the screen.

"This is weirder than the first." Yusuke commented. "I'll play the last one." Subaru volunteered. He went up and took out the second disk. He inserted the disk that's titled, 'Whyyyyyy?!'. He went back to his siblings and the video started.

"Emaaaaaaa!"

"Sorry about this!"

"We keep on losing our cameras and the great footage we got!"

"This is our 97th camera!"

"And now we aren't allowed to get another one anymore if we lose this one!"

"So this maybe the last video we could send you."

"So sorry!"

"Sorry!"

"Our caretaker is so strict!"

"She wouldn't allow us to get another camera if we want to get souvenirs."

"Why are people so mean?"

Static covered the screen like it did with the last two.

"Well that was... interesting." Kaname commented.

"Ema, why do your friends seem to hate people?" Ukyo asked the only sister in the family. "They have misanthropy." She said, sheepishly.

"What does that mean?" Wataru asked. "It means that they hate people." Azusa stated.

A tapping sound could be heard from the window. Everyone looked back at the windows and saw an owl.

"Why's there an owl at our window?" Tsubaki questioned. The owl had brown feathers and its wings are slightly darker. It has a yellow beak and legs. One of its legs had a letter tied around it. The strangest thing about it was that it had a blue right eye and green left eye.

Ema could recognize that owl anywhere and dashed out the balcony.

Once she was there, the owl flew to her. It landed on the railings, "It's nice to see you again, Wisdom." she greeted. She took the letter and read it.

_'P.S._

_We're going back to Japan tomorrow! We bumped into your dad a few days ago, so we know that he's married and you live at a place called the Sunshine Residence. Can't wait to see ya!'_

Ema smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the beginning of the craziness of this story. Also, the owl won't appear that much later in the story.<strong>

**~StardragonElementalist**


	3. BBD and EEIS

**The meaning of the chapter title is 'Breaking Down Doors and Eating Everything In Sight'. It's a long title.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT. IF I DID, THEN COLETTE AND KLAUS WOULD DRIVE EVERYONE MAD BY NOW.**

* * *

><p>A week after Ema received the package from her old friends; she was waiting for them to come. Both the package and the letter didn't specify when they would come. It just said that they were going to come back and get to the residence.<p>

She rechecked everything for something that said when they would come. She read the letter again, she checked the box, and she even checked all of its contents if a piece of paper was hidden in them.

Right now, she was sitting at the couch in the living room, leaning against it and the back of her hand covering her face, tired from all the searches. Her brothers noticed her distress and got worried.

"Are you alright, Chii?" Louis, who found out about Colette and Klaus from his brothers, asked the distressed girl.

"I'm worried." she answered.

"About your friends?" he asked.

"Yes…" she replied.

"Why? They seem nice." Masaomi stated, joining the conversation.

"Except for the fact they acted crazy in the video." Yusuke mumbled, hearing what he said. The doorbell rang. "I'll go answer it." Ukyo stated.

While Ukyo went to answer the door, Ema got a tingling feeling. She knew that feeling well.

She sat up and her eyes widened, "They're here." she got up quickly and ran to the door, "Colette! Don't-" She stopped mid-sentence when the door was kicked down.

At the entrance, stood a 15-year old, multi-colored girl with her hands on her hips. She fist pumped, "Hey people of Sunshine Residence!" she exclaimed.

A head popped up from the right side of the door, "Hey Ema!" a 17-year old boy with heterochromic eyes greeted.

The room was silent until Ema sighed, "Colette, didn't I tell you to stop destroying people's doors?" she questioned. Colette tilted her head, looking confused, "They didn't mind and I fixed their doors anyway."

"That's because Stacy had to pay for the new doors and you made them look better." the heterochromic boy added.

Colette rolled her eyes, "Anyway," she walked further inside for them to see her better, "We got you a 5-"

"-3-" the boy came in carrying a 3-layered cake.

"-3 layered chocolate cake with strawberry icing and a bouquet of sunflowers!"

"The flowers are gone."

"Are you kidding me, Klaus!" she yelled at the boy.

Iori stepped forward, "What happened to the other 2 layers and the flowers?" The question also got the other brothers' interest.

"I ate them." Klaus replied.

Silence came again, "The flowers too?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"It was a really long journey back and Stacy told me that I should leave at least 3 layers." he explained.

"If it makes you feel better, he ate a cart, a shelf and his airplane seat to satisfy his hunger." Colette stated.

Azusa, who was standing next to Ema, said, "You have interesting friends there, Ema."

She sighed, "You don't know the rest of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus likes to eat anything. If you don't like the food given to you, give it to him. Heck, he doesn't even care if it's actual food.<strong>

**Colette's crazy.**

**The weirdness and craziness has just begun.**

**I swear that I got lots of ideas for this but I didn't write it down, so I forgot most of it. Sorry if it seems short.**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	4. Getting to Know Them

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT. ALSO, THE WEIRDNESS IS COMING.**

**Colette and Klaus: HEY joni99!**

**Me: Get out of here!**

**-XD-**

* * *

><p>After fixing the door, everyone settled down in the living room. The only ones not there right now were Natsume, Fuuto and Hikaru, most likely being busy with work.<p>

"So how did you know where the residence was?" Yusuke asked. "We asked Ema's dad." Klaus replied, eating a slice of cake.

Despite eating what was mentioned earlier, he was still hungry. "We were surprised to see him there." Colette stated. "How come I get the feeling you just saw him and happily tackled him to the ground?" Yusuke stated more than ask. Klaus paused; he and Colette stared at him with wide eyes. She grabbed his collar and got closer to his face, "Are you psychic?!"

"Wait! You did do that?!" Subaru said, surprised. "Knowing them since we were young, I think that's possible." Ema told them. "Anyways," Ukyo started, "Why don't you two tell us about yourselves."

They thought about it and nodded, "Colette goes first!" Klaus exclaimed. "Aww!" She whined but complied to it anyway. "What do you guys want to know?"

Wataru raised his hand, "I have one!" he exclaimed. Colette looked at him, "How did you meet Onee-chan?" he asked. Colette thought about it, "Okay! I'll tell you…" she paused for a moment, "In flashback mode!"

_***Flashback***_

_"__Me and Klaus were new students at Ema's elementary school." Colette stated._

_"__I was in Ema's class." Klaus added, now eating a tub of ice cream._

_Scene shows the school building then changes to the inside of a classroom. Standing in front of the room was a younger Klaus._

_"__Then there was a project that had to be done by pair. Which, the teacher was the one who decided on the pairs." Klaus explained._

_The scene changes to Colette meeting Ema who was with Klaus._

_"__Ema and Klaus got paired together. And met Ema through Klaus." Colette told them._

_***Flashback End***_

"That's how we met Ema." Colette finished. "Yet you guys didn't stay in school long." Ema added.

"What do you mean, Ema?" Azusa asked. "We dropped out after." The brothers were surprised. "What happened?" Tsubaki questioned.

Klaus continued to eat his 5th tub of ice cream quietly while Colette scratched the back of her head.

"We couldn't…" she mumbled.

"You couldn't what?" Louis asked.

"WE COULDN'T HANDLE IT!" they cried out. Colette took comfort from Ema, who hugged her. Klaus cried into the tub.

"What just happened?" Yusuke asked to no one in particular. Then Masaomi remembered something, "It's because of the people." "Are you saying they were bullied?" Kaname remarked, also remembering their misanthropy.

"No…" Colette sniffled, "There were just too many of them!" she continued to cry.

1 minute later…

"So after leaving the school, we still hang out with Ema at her house." Klaus told them.

The brothers, except Wataru, sweat dropped, "I can't believe they got over it that quickly." The youngest brother thought they were funny.

Ema giggled, "You guys went to my house. But if I wasn't home, you broke in." "Hey! We were checking if your home's security." Colette retorted, "It's not my fault your door broke down easily and your windows were broken."

"And that we scared the heck out of your dad." Klaus added, finishing off a chicken leg. Ukyo was in the kitchen, checking to see if Klaus didn't eat everything. "What does he mean by that?" Iori asked, looking at Ema. "Let's just say he was surprised to see two unknown children in the house when I wasn't home yet."

"Hey Ukyo!" Colette called the 2nd brother. "Yes?" he said, coming out of the kitchen. "My cousin brought his own food, so you don't have to worry about your food supply." she told him, "The writer told me to tell you that."

Ukyo looked confused, "Umm, okay."

"Klaus is your cousin?" Kaname asked. "You guys have a lot of questions but yes." Colette answered, "Even though we were both adopted."

Noticing the confusion, Ema answered, "They thought that calling each other brother and sister was overrated and decided that they should be adopted cousins instead." then whispered, "At least that was what I understood when they told me."

Before the conversation could continue any further, everyone heard a crunching sound.

They followed the sound, finding Klaus kneeling in front of a half-eaten table. His cheeks were full until he swallowed.

He raised his hand, smiling sheepishly, "Hey…"

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus ate the table. Can't get any crazier than that.<strong>

**~StardragonElementalist**


	5. Stacy

**Colette: joni99 does not own Brothers Conflict.**

**Klaus: Only me, Colette and Stacy.**

**Me: Why are you here?**

**Both: Cause breaking the fourth wall is fun!**

**-:3-**

* * *

><p>"So the two of you were traveling?" Subaru asked.<p>

Colette grinned, "Yep! I learned, saw and made new kinds of artworks."

"And I learned, tasted and made new food recipes." Klaus finished.

All of the brothers were shocked to see Klaus eating the table. Having no choice, Masaomi and Ukyo allowed him to finish the whole table, deciding to get a new one instead. For some reason, **that **satisfied his hunger.

"So it was **just** the two of you traveling?" Tsubaki asked. "What?! No!" Colette shouted.

"Please don't shout, Colette." Ema told her. "Sorry…"

"Stacy was with us." Klaus told them. "Yeah!" Colette laughed and turned her head around to see a red-haired woman with green eyes, "Right Stacy?" She looked back at the others to see their surprised looks.

She continued to laugh until she realized the woman was actually there. "Ah!" Colette jumped and clung onto the nearest person, which was Ema.

"Heeeeey Stacy…" Klaus greeted nervously, hiding behind Tsubaki and Azusa. "Nice to see you again, Ema." Stacy greeted the brown-haired girl.

"It's great to see you again too, Stacy. But how did you get in here?" Ema asked the redhead. "I knocked on the door once and it fell down."

"So that's how you found us." Colette stated. "That. And Luke planted a tracking device in Klaus." Stacy remarked.

"I knew that tablet looked weird!" Klaus exclaimed.

"You'd still eat it anyway!" Colette added.

Stacy looked back at the Asahina brothers, "Who's in charge here?" Masaomi raised his hand, "That would be me." She brought out a checkbook and wrote something down on it. She ripped it off and gave it to him, "I'll pay for the damages these two caused."

Behind her, the two were sneaking towards the door. Stacy noticed it and spun around, quickly. She aimed her arm at them where a gray, metallic wristband was placed. It had a black button on it. She pressed the button and out came a small box.

Once it hit the two escapists, out came black leather chords which wrapped around the two, tying them up. Stacy faced the Asahinas again seeing their shocked looks, "Please call me if them come back here and caused you trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." Ukyo stated.

"Okay. Then thank you for dealing with their craziness." She walked towards the two tied up misanthropics and started dragging them out the door, taking hold of an extra strand of the chord.

"You'll never take us alive!"

"She already did, Colette!"

The two looked at each other, "Ahhhhh!"

Once the three were out of sight, Ukyo couldn't help but ask, "Does this happen a lot before?"

"This happened before they left." Ema answered while laughing nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first appearance of my the other OC, Stacy. More OCs will come. Some having minor roles in this story.<strong>

**~StardragonElementalist**


	6. The Goliathen Manor

**Stacy: joni99 does not own Brothers Conflict. Only her OCs and the plot.**

**Me: At least she's sane.**

**Colette: But you still love us.**

**Klaus: *munching on chocolate cake* Yeah!**

**Me: My cake!**

**-XD-**

* * *

><p>Ema and her brothers, who were available, arrived at the home of Colette and Klaus.<p>

The Goliathen Manor.

It was a three story manor. It had light brown walls and dark brown tiled roof. In front of them was a black metal gate, each side having a tall green hedge. A small iron bell was hanging from the right side of the gate. In between the manor and the gate was the front lawn. It had several trees which had bushes surrounding them. There were also a few flowers of different species can be found around the lawn. A stone path was lead from the gate to the manor. On each side of the path, two, large, stone fountains can be seen.

"So this is where they live?" Louis asked. Ema checked a piece of paper she was holding. She nodded, "All we need to do is ring the doorbell."

Kaname, who was the one nearest to the doorbell, rang it.

The gates opened, by itself. "This is really creepy..." Tsubaki murmured. Azusa nudged him.

The Asahina siblings walked on the stone path towards the manor. They stopped in front of the dark red double doors.

It opened, but this time, a 9-year old girl with violet hair and yellow eyes opened it. Her outfit consists of a black dress with purple laces, black stockings and white doll shoes. A black choker with white frills could be seen around her neck as well as a wristband of the same design on each of her wrists.

She blinked, "Are you the Asahina family?" she asked.

Ema nodded with a smile. The little girl opened the door further to let them in.

The inside of the manor looked larger than the outside. There was a spiral staircase with white railings to the left and a red swirly side to the right of the room they were in. There was a second floor balcony which lead to more hallways. The right side had a white door, on the wall beside it, it had a sign that said: 'Kitchen'.

Wataru, who was holding back his excitement, ran towards the violet-haired girl. "Hi! I'm Wataru!" he greeted, "Wanna be friends?!" Masaomi and the others smiled or chuckled at the hyper boy.

The girl had a blank face, "Your hyperactive and cheery." she paused and turned away from them, "I don't like those kind of people." And she walked away. Her comment made tears come to Wataru's eyes. Masaomi ran to him and comforted him.

"Well she was rude." Iori commented. "Agreed." Ukyo said.

"Don't mind Ami. She's just like that because of her parents." A male voice told them. They looked up the stairs to see a man in his 20's standing at the top of the staircase. The brothers wondered who the man is, but Ema could easily remember him.

She bowed, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Luke-san."

Ema was looking around, "Where are Colette and Klaus?" "Klaus is preparing the food and Colette went out to buy more art materials." Luke explained.

"Wait. You let Klaus, the boy who ate our table, cook the food?!" Tsubaki exclaimed. Luke laughed, "Don't worry; Arsenelle is with him in order to stop him from eating anything."

Then he gestured them to follow him, "Now follow me to the BLSD Hall where you will see some people you may know." "What's BLSD?" Kaname asked. "It stands for Breakfast, Lunch, Snacks and Dinner." he replied.

Curious or confused at the first statement, Ema and her brothers followed him. They entered through the door at the left.

There, they saw the BLSD Hall. The ceiling of the wall had a crystal chandelier of various colors. The room was quite spacious. There were six large windows on each side of the room. In the middle of the room was a long mahogany table covered by a yellow tablecloth. Almost everything for dinner was set up there.

There were a lot of chairs wherein some have been occupied. There were seven of them. But what surprised them were the three occupants of the room. "Masa-nii! It's Natsu-nii, Hika-nii and Fuu-tan!" Wataru cheered.

"I thought the three of you were busy?" Azusa questioned. "We were tricked into coming here." Fuuto stated.

While the brothers and Ema were talking, Ukyo couldn't help but ask Luke about earlier. "What do you mean that Ami was like that because of her parents?" He asked.

Luke laughed, nervously. "I would tell you but we had a silent agreement that we wouldn't talk about each other's pasts. But in short, Ami's parents were total jerks."

A gong rang and a feminine voice yelled out, "Dinner is ready!" Klaus came in and placed the food that was left from the kitchen.

Everyone came and was seated. But one person was missing.

"Colette's not here yet?" Ema asked. A girl with red hair and green eyes, about Iori's age, started to count from 5. Once she said 1, the hall's door fell down and Colette was standing behind it, hands on her hips.

"I'm here!" she cheered.

"Colette! Use the door like a normal person!" A boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes, two years older than Wataru, yelled. "Why are you yelling at me?!" she retorted.

"Cause you kicked down the door like a psycho!" A woman, younger than Kaname, pointed out.

"Kourselle! Mychelle! Calm down!" The girl who counted earlier pleaded.

They didn't listen though. "I mean, what person kicks down a door for no reason?!" Kourselle questioned. "Hey! You're too busy arguing with me that you don't even notice Klaus taking your food!"

She was right though. "Klaus! Eat your own food!" a boy, one year younger than Yusuke, with blondish white hair and viridian eyes ordered.

"But I finished it already, John!" Klaus complained.

"Then go eat the plants!" a girl, Colette's age, suggested.

"I ate them too, Silk!" he retorted.

The Asahina family didn't know what to do. "Shouldn't you stop them?" Natsume asked Stacy. She was already eating her food, along with some others. "Don't worry. Ron can handle this." As soon as she said this, a loud horn sounded.

"All of you, shut up!" a man, about Hikaru's age, shouted.

*******After Dinner*******

When the argument subsided, everyone went on with bonding with each other. The Asahina brothers had some similar interests with the Goliathen occupants. As they went on bonding, Colette and Klaus decided to let Ema see an album of the friends they met in their travels.

She and Ema were seated on the couch of the manor's study. "Okay! We're going to state their names and what they're doing now!" Colette proclaimed, "Right, cous?" She turned to the left to see Klaus.

He was crunching on the bookshelf, not paying attention. "Yeah. Yeah."

She slumped back on the couch. "Or **I** will do it." Colette took out an album, "Let's begin!"

She opened the album. The page had a picture of a golden-haired and hazel-eyed boy and a brown-haired and lavender-eyed girl. The girl was smiling softly and the boy made a piece sign. They were standing near a cherry blossom tree. "This is Arthur, who's here right now with Kaname, and Caite, Arthur's younger sister, who's somewhere in Inaba."

The next page had a picture of a boy with midnight blue hair and teal eyes and Silk. The boy had blue and white headphones around his neck and Silk held a sketch pad. They were seated in a recording room. The boy was checking the system while Silk was drawing on the sketchpad. "You already know Silk, she's a fashion designer by the way, and that guy here is Tempo, Silk's twin brother, who's in a school called Saotome Academy."

Third page contained a black-haired, black-eyed boy and an auburn-haired, pink-eyed girl. The girl was being a DJ and the boy was making a dance move. They were in a garage and had a sound system with them. "This is Jet and Paige. They're step-siblings. They are enrolled in a school called Yagami High School."

Next page held a picture of a golden-haired girl with yellow eyes and a silver-haired boy with blue eyes. They were standing in front of a church and between them was a girl with long auburn hair which is in pigtails and had green eyes. "They are Heart and Soul. The girl between them is their friend, Felicita. They live on the island where she is. I think it's called Regalo."

They continued through the album where it held pictures of a lot of people. Bobby and Cotton, who are part of an organization having: 'Soul Reapers'. Velvet and Fang, who lives in another manor of a family named Sakamaki. Rose and Bival, who are 'fighting giant monsters called Titans' as said by Colette. Jade and Sulfur, who goes to a school called Cross Academy. Cerise and Mason, who are visiting their childhood friend: Haruhi Fujioka. And many more can be seen in the album.

Unknown to the people in the manor, a small fly with camera like eyes are watching them from a wall.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own the following anime mentioned:<strong>

**Persona 4 the Animation**

**Uta no Prince-Sama**

**School Rumble**

**Arcana Famiglia**

**Bleach**

**Diabolik Lovers**

**Vampire Knight**

**Attack on Titan**

**Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**It's almost ending.**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	7. Secret Pasts

**Me: This may or may not be short to you.**

**Colette: The finale is coming.**

**Klaus: But would face lots of back stories first.**

**Me: Stop doing spoilers!**

**Both: But you're the one who's writing this.**

**Me: :(**

**-:)-**

* * *

><p>Few days after visiting the manor, Ema went there again to ask Colette and Klaus something. Yusuke and Fuuto went with her for specific reasons. They arrived at the manor. She rang the doorbell and the gates opened like before. They walked inside and came to the front door.<p>

It opened to reveal a paint-covered Colette and a flour-covered Klaus.

"Hey guys!" she greeted and let them in.

Ema and Yusuke sat on the orange couch and Fuuto sat on the white chair.

"While Klaus is making your refreshments, you guys can see my painting on the wall." She announced, pointing at the wall to the right.

Yusuke and Fuuto thought that when she meant painting on the wall, they thought it was a small painting in a frame that was hung on the wall. They didn't think it would be the actual wall. "Are you allowed to do that?" Yusuke asked.

She laughed, "No! But I do it when it's just me and Klaus here!"

"But most of those outlines look too big for you to paint with a normal brush. Can you even do it before they come home?" he questioned. She laughed again, "Of course I can!" she yelled and rummaged through her satchel on the ground.

Fuuto snorted, "What are going to use? A giant paintbrush?" She continued to laugh, "Haha. Haha. Boom!" she laughed and then brought out a **real** giant paintbrush. This surprised the two brothers.

Ema, for some reason, stayed silent this whole time.

Klaus finally came into the room, "Okay! So here are some chips, biscuits and juice!" He placed a bowl of chips, a plate of biscuits, a pitcher of juice and five glasses on the table. Yusuke got some chips, Fuuto drank his juice, Klaus was pouring the rest of the juice and Colette continued to paint.

It was then that Klaus notice Ema's silence. "What's wrong, Ema?" he asked. His question got the others' attention.

"Why?" She asked.

Colette jumped down from her ladder and Klaus looked at her. "Ema?" Colette called.

"Why are you hiding secrets from me?" she asked.

The two became silent.

Colette sighed, "We know we promised that we won't keep secrets. But ours is too big of a problem." she explained.

"Then tell us." Fuuto demanded.

"We promise we won't tell anyone." Yusuke swore.

Klaus and Colette looked at one another and nodded. "We'll tell you, but not here." Klaus stated.

The five of them went deeper into the manor. There, they stopped in front of the metal door. "Isn't this the door Ema almost stepped through?" Yusuke asked.

To make things clear: While the others were calming down, Ema wandered arounf the manor. Then she found said door. She was about to enter it when she heard a yell, "Stop!" she did so. She turned around to see the manor residents who had scared expressions. Whereas her brothers were either surprised at the yells or confused.

"Colette placed her hand on the middle of the door. A handprint on the door glowed from under her palm. The door opened and the five went inside. "Where are we?" Fuuto asked. "This is the Quiet Room." She replied.

The room had metal walls, ceiling and floor. There was a screen at the center with a control panel. In front of it was a steel table. There were at least six steel chairs around it. "What's it for?" he asked.

Klaus took in a deep breath, "The Quiet Room is for very, very, **very** secret conversations. It can sense anyone who might be spying on the people having the conversation and would alert the current occupants. It only allows the people who the one who had their hand scanned know. The room is soundproof so no one from outside can hear anything except if the door was open." he explained in one breath.

Colette sat down, "So who do you want to know about first?" she asked.

Pictures of the manor occupants appeared on the screen behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>The secrets pasts will be revealed in the later chapters.<strong>

**~StardragonElementalist**


	8. Stacy,Luke and Ami

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BROCON. EXCEPT FOR MY OCS, THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND THE PASTS OF THE MANOR OCCUPANTS.**

**Ami: The pasts will be told in a narrative form told by Colette and Klaus in serious mode.**

**-:'(-**

* * *

><p>Broken Bond<p>

Stacy and Luke had a strong sibling bond. Their parents were kind and loving. Nothing could make them mad at each other. Around their neighborhood, people say they are the examples of a perfect family.

Until that fateful day…

Their parents were scientists and went on a business trip. One the day they were supposed to come back, Stacy and Luke prepared a welcome home party for them. But then it started to get late and they still weren't home.

Then the phone rang, Stacy answered it.

The caller gave bad news.

The airplane their parents were in crashed. This shocked Stacy but then became worried for Luke. She decided not to tell him.

Later, she tried to convince Luke to go to bed. He refused, wanting to wait for their parents to come back.

He waited and waited, but their parents never came.

Having enough, Stacy told Luke to truth. He did not take it well. Luke got mad at her for not telling him sooner. For making him feel the pain of waiting for their parents which worsened to only find out that they died.

The perfect family was broken.

* * *

><p>Abandoned<p>

Ami lived a life of luxury.

She was an optimistic girl and loves her parents.

Unfortunately for her, they didn't. They thought that she was a nuisance and a burden.

They never let her do things girls her age should do. Like playing with her toys or have friends.

They only let her study and do things she doesn't even want to do. Ami still does love them and do what they tell her, believing they know best.

A day came where she woke up and found that her house was empty. She searched for her parents or anyone but no one was at home. The furniture was gone except for her bed, which was wooden and had an old mattress and blanket.

She was abandoned.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm making these as sad as possible. But not that sad where a person commits suicide.<strong>

**I'm sorry for the terrible comparison.**

**~StardragonElementalist**


	9. Kourselle,Arsenelle,Mychelle and Arthur

**Me: Yeah…the brothers aren't in chapters 7 – 10. It's mostly the pasts of the manor occupants.**

**Arsenelle: Still, she doesn't own BROTHERS CONFLICT.**

**-:,(-**

* * *

><p>Three Souls<p>

On a regular day, well, regular for Kourselle, Arsenelle and Mychelle that is. Kourselle was a prodigy in academics. He aced every subject in school. Mychelle was a star player. She can play any sport and win. Arsenelle…well, no one knows what she's good at.

This was the cause of their secret. Arsenelle tried to find her gift. Every known talent to man, was done by her siblings. They were great at everything, which made Arsenelle feel inexistent to the world. Like she wasn't supposed to exist.

Then she found a solution. An old lady gave her a potion that could change her life for the better. She drank it and became the most famous person on earth. But sadly, the cost of her fame was the death of her siblings.

The potion she drank had an effect: It had to take the problems in her life. Her problems being Kourselle and Mychelle. She wanted to take it back. She wants her siblings back. But sadly, there was no reverse spell.

One day, Arsenelle was shocked to see her siblings, alive and well. She was so happy to see them but something was wrong.

Their bodies were there but with different souls.

Lost Promise

Arthur's sister was Caite. She was kind and considerate to others. But she was also naïve and shy. No one understood why she was put in a class filled with noise and inconsideration.

Her classmates treat everything like a joke. Their grades, school and other's feelings. How is this related to Arthur? Well, he made a promise to protect his sister. Making sure that she's comfortable with everything.

Which is why he asked the principal to change Caite's class. But it was already final. But as days go by, Arthur forgot about his promise. Leaving his sister to fend for herself.

Every day, Caite got insomnia and low grades. She always did her homework and listened to her teachers. But the problem was her classmates. They were always noisy that she couldn't hear what the teacher was saying. And that they kept lying to her about the homework.

Her classmates always made sarcastic remarks about what she asked them to. Everything she says, they answered back with sarcasm. One day, she had enough. That day, she and Arthur split ways.

But this time, she did something that made Arthur break his promise that he had forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment.<strong>


	10. Silk,Ron and John

**Silk: StardragonElementalist doesn't own Brothers Conflict.**

**Me: If I did, they would be there.**

* * *

><p>Separated<p>

Silk's passion was to design new and fashionable clothes. Her brother, Tempo's passion was to make music. They were as close as can be until that tragic day came.

Their father found out that their mother was with another man. She stated that she married him for his money. This angered their father so he wanted a divorce. Their mother was okay with it but wanted Silk and Tempo to be with her.

He refused to let them stay with her. But she stated that she had the right. Tempo yelled at them to stop. He stated that he stays with their mother while Silk stays with their father. Their parents agreed, except for a certain twin sister of his.

She got mad at him for trying to separate their family. Tempo tried to explain but she refused. So the next day, the papers were signed and Tempo and their mother got ready to leave.

Silk watched as their family was separated.

Mistaken Identity

Ron and John were twin brothers. At school though, Ron was more popular than John. John was invisible to others and was ignored and forgotten most of the time. One day, Ron got sick and John went to school.

Only to find out that everyone thought he was his brother. He wanted to take advantage of this and started to act like Ron. But then, Ron was so sick that he was sent to the hospital. Few days later, John realized that he won't be remembered if he was his brother.

He ran to the hospital to see his brother, but he was too late. His brother had just died. John got into depression but then made a decision. He would be Ron forever. He made everyone think that he really was Ron. He knew no one would remember him, since he was invisible.

So that everyone would know his mistaken identity.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the second to the last past.<strong>

**Please comment.**


	11. Kai-lee,Jaylin and Jasmine

**Kai-lee: StardragonElementalist doesn't own Brothers Conflict.**

**Me: This is the shortest one so far since it's the last.**

* * *

><p>Friendship Betrayed<p>

Kai-lee, Jaylin and Jasmine were the best of friends. Kai-lee was the technical and smart one of them. Jasmine was also smart, but was also popular. Jaylin was the funny and crazy one of the group. The three of them were inseperable.

Once they got into high school though, everything changed. First was Kai-lee. Jaylin and Jasmine were classmates but not him. He started to hang out with other people, forgetting about his friends. This made Jaylin sad, but Jasmine reassured her.

The next year, Jasmine and Jaylin were no longer classmates. Jaylin's class was the worst, filled with terrible people. She searched for Jasmine and saw her. Unfortunately, she was hanging out with new people.

This saddened Jaylin's heart, knowing that she would be forgotten soon. She was friends with everyone but her true friends were Kai-lee and Jasmine. She saw how they acted around their new friends. So she made a conclusion.

Her friendship was betrayed.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last. Sorry that it's short.<strong>

**Please comment.**


	12. Aftermath

**The finale has come. I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT. Only my characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p>She ran towards the back wall and pushed a button beside it. A door slide open. "You guys need to go!" she exclaimed. Ema shook her head, "What's wrong?" Klaus stood up, "No time! You guys need to go!" he started pushing them out the door. "But-" Ema started. Colette and Klaus stood in front of them, "Bye!" The door closed.<p>

In the room, Colette and Klaus lied on the floor. "Ema. You don't know what you just got into."

On the screen shows different scenarios:

Luke being kidnapped and Stacy running after him.

Ami's appearance changing into something evil.

Arsenelle's siblings acting differently.

Arthur beating up Caite's classmates.

Silk inside a container filled wiith purple water.

John forgot his own identity.

Jaylin plotting vengeance against Kai-lee and Jasmine.

Lastly, the screen showed Colette and Klaus playing happily. But then, it changed into a scene where they attacked the people of the town. Everyone was killed, no one survived to tell the tale.

*****************The next morning****************

Ema had been quiet during breakfast. This made the brothers worried.

She was seated at the couch, looking through the K, C & E album. (A/N: It means Klaus, Colette & Ema) "Chii-chan, what's wrong?" Louis asked her. Ema stayed silent, just continued looking through the album. "Chii…" Juli whispered.

Then she stopped at a particular page. It held a photo of her, Klaus and Colette. She smiled at it fondly. Juli noticed something about the paper. "Chii, there's a fold in the page." She snapped out of it and looked where he was pointing.

Juli was right. Ema saw the fold and opened it. There she saw a message.

'Dear Ema,

We would like to tell you that we aren't human anymore. This message wasn't here before but came through Arsenelle's powers. We were used in an experiment called Project Codix. We were given abilities impossible for people to have. They have chosen us to be a part of it. But others didn't like our existence. So we can't stay here any longer. Stacy found out that someone's been spying on us since your visit to the manor. We're sorry for keeping secrets from you, we wanted you to be safe.

Sincerely,

Colette & Klaus Goliathen

P.S.

Stacy re-wrote our letter. So we wrote this down to make sure you aren't surprised that we wrote this so formally. :)

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of Goliathen.<strong>

**This is the ending, live with it.**

**Just comment or send me a message about this story if you want something from it. I got confused with what I had in mind because I realized I still have more stories. Also, please vote and stuff.**

**And read my other stories. Only two of them were finished though.**


	13. Goliathen News

**Brothers Conflict Fanfic**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MAIN CAST EXCEPT FOR MY OCs.**

* * *

><p>Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh!<p>

I had an awesomely, amazingly, creative, imaginative and spectacular idea!

Remember the terrible ending I wrote for this story. Well…it was terrible!

You see, I got confused with the whole plot. The first few chapters of the story of the plot were random and I haven't actually thought of the main plot at that time.

So I've decided to write a sequel which is titled: Goliathen II.

I thought of the whole plot in one day! The reason was because I really wanted the series to have an awesome ending where everyone in the story is happy and crazy.

It might take a while for it to come out because I still have to finish two of my stories in this month and think of the plots of my future stories.

Please read, if you can, 'Eternal Souls (Anime Fanfiction Series) – Prince of Tennis' and 'Destiny Rings: Twins of Legend'.

Please message me or comment if you really, really, **really** want the sequel.

Okay! This story's finally done! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Please read the story before you read this. Especially, the ending. You can understand why I wanted to make the sequel.<strong>

**~StardragonElementalist**


End file.
